1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a print process for an electronic document, a terminal device generates print data expressive of those page contents of the electronic document which have been instructed by a manipulator to be printed, and it transmits the print data to a print device, whereupon the print device records (prints) a page image based on the print data, onto paper or the like record medium by an image formation unit.
Here, the general print data are invoked as PDL (Page Description Language) data which express the page contents to-be-printed by using the draw instructions and logic operations of various objects such as characters, images and graphics. In addition, the print device includes an image processing unit which generates the page image to-be-printed on the basis of the PDL data inputted (transmitted) from the terminal device, and the page image generated by the image processing unit is used for the record (print) onto the record medium by the image formation unit.